


I'm Taking You Out

by KaiRaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, except that the title doesn't really speak to the plot, nothing much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRaine/pseuds/KaiRaine
Summary: It's been a long week at the institute, one that's kept Alec from coming home. After a particularly long day of clients, Magnus decides to visit his boyfriend.-Jace came back out with a smirk on his face. “Mr. Lightwood will see you now.”Magnus peeked around the door frame to see tall, dark, and handsome standing over his desk. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes light up his otherwise neutral expression when he saw Magnus. Jace pushed the door shut behind him.“Mr. Bane,” Alec greeted him. “A pleasure to see you. What brings you to my Institute today?”“You wouldn’t answer my phone calls.”





	I'm Taking You Out

Magnus couldn’t help himself. It had been a ridiculously long day, with back to back clients leaving him unable to send so much as a text to his beloved. Alec had been buried behind mountains of paperwork and fieldwork for days, as if no other shadowhunter in the whole institute was capable of hunting demons. Magnus hadn’t seen him once in all that time. His angel was so busy he was staying full time in the institute temporarily, incapable of pulling himself farther away from his desk than his own bed. He missed having his boyfriend in _his_ bed, which now felt far too empty without him.

He called Alexander again, but he was forwarded to voicemail. He was starting to get concerned. He tried to convince himself that Alec was just busy, maybe in a meeting with the Clave, with his phone on silent or in another room. Nothing bad had happened, because if it had, someone would have called.

All the same, he missed his boyfriend and could hardly stand another night alone with his thoughts and his drinks, so he portaled himself to the institute.

* * *

 

He’d barely made it a few feet in the door before he was stopped by a no-name shadowhunter.

Magnus rolled his eyes and moved around him. “I’m here to see the Head of the Institute.”

“Do you have an appointment?” Another asked, coming up to the pair carrying a tablet which seemed to have the appointments listed.

“Don’t need one.”

“Mr. Lightwood is only taking guests by appointment currently,” continued the keeper of the schedule. “He’s incredibly busy. All non-emergencies require an appointment.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind me turning up unannounced,” he answered smoothly.

“Mr. Lightwood can’t be-”

“I can handle it from here, Jamilla.” Jace interrupted. “With me, Mr. Bane.”

She nodded and headed off, though the other man continued to stand there looking pissed.

“Go make a new pot of coffee, Grant,” Jace added.

Grant scowled but had the good sense to disappear.

Jace took off down the hall, leaving Magnus to follow.

“Coffee?” The warlock repeated. “It’s 8 pm.”

“I needed him out of my face. But, someone will drink it. A shadowhunter’s day starts at 5 am, no matter what time you’ve gone to bed. A lot of us are running on coffee and not much else today.”

The fatigue showed in Jace’s face. He could hardly imagine the state his love would be in. Worry started to settle on Magnus’s chest again.

“What’s keeping you all so busy anyway?” He inquired, wondering if he might be able to help these people he’d come to see as family.

“Something new every time we turn around,” Jace answered vaguely. “It just gets like this sometimes. You get a particularly bad week where the demons just keep appearing and a particular group of downworlders seems more agitated than usual- usually for a fair reason- and we just get swamped. It’ll die down in a day or two.”

They arrived outside of Alec’s office. Jace knocked on the door, gesturing at Magnus to keep quiet, though it was with a playful glimmer in his eyes. Magnus nodded and stepped out of the immediate view of the door, a small smile pulling at his lips.

He heard a stressed sigh come from within that nearly broke his heart. “Come in.”

Jace put on a serious face and opened the door. “I’m really sorry to bother you, brother, but there’s someone here to see you.”

“Is it urgent?”

“Uh, yeah.”

There was a brief pause. “Send them in.”

Jace came back out with a smirk on his face. “Mr. Lightwood will see you now.”

Magnus peeked around the door frame to see tall, dark, and handsome standing over his desk. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes light up his otherwise neutral expression when he saw Magnus. Jace pushed the door shut behind him.

“Mr. Bane,” Alec greeted him. “A pleasure to see you. What brings you to my Institute today?”

“You wouldn’t answer my phone calls.”

Alec looked perplexed, as if he had no idea he’d missed a call, let alone several. “You have my most sincere apology. Thank you for making the trip here to see me. What can I do for you?”

Magnus stepped further into the office, trying to casually close the distance between them. “You could accompany me home.”

The tension left his beloved’s shoulders, wistfulness and weariness settling on him in its place. “Magnus.”

“The cats miss you.”

That drew a smile from him. Alec came around his desk and sat on in. He offered Magnus his hand and, when the warlock accepted, pulled him close.

He raised one eyebrow. “The cats, huh?”

Magnus nodded. “They lay on your side of the bed and whine about how it’s much too quiet without your cute little snores right in there ear.”

The laugh that escaped those gorgeous lips was almost too much for Magnus’ heart to handle. “Are you sure that wasn’t you?”

Magnus pretended to consider it. “That would definitely make more sense than the talking cats.”

“Just a little,” Alec agreed, still smiling fondly.

“You look terrible, by the way,” Magnus added jokingly.

Alec snorted, but Magnus swore he saw a flicker of pain underneath. “Thanks.”

“Alexander…”

His boyfriend shook his head, dismissing him. “I know. You’re just concerned.”

“Jace told me you haven’t been sleeping,” he explained, putting a hand on Alec’s chest. His heart rate was abnormally high, a sign of just how far into overdrive the shadowhunter's body was.

“Neither has he,” Alec deflected, not meeting Magnus’ gaze. “Or Izzy. Clary. Things are too hectic for anyone in this whole damn institute to sleep.”

“We’re not talking about anyone else, angel,” Magnus said quietly. “We’re talking about you.”

Alec bit his lip, still not looking at Magnus.

“I couldn’t sleep, even if I wanted to,” he said finally. “I’ve tried. It’s too hard to sleep alone now, since I’ve gotten so used to sleeping with you.”

“So, we’re back to my original request,” Magnus concluded. “Come home, Alexander.”

Alec buried his face in his hands, which muffled his response. “I can’t. I can’t be that far away from my shadowhunters. If something happens, I need to be here. And things… keep happening. We’ve hardly had a full hour where the sensors haven’t been going off. We’re strained as it is. I can’t justify going home. I would never hear the end of it from the Inquisitor, who already doesn’t really like me. I’m sorry, Magnus. I just can’t.”

Silence hung in the air. Alec was trembling, from stress, exhaustion, caffeine, and whatever he’d just subjected Magnus to. Of course, the warlock wasn’t going to hold the outburst against him. He’d never seen Alec spread so thin. It was a wonder he hadn’t snapped before now.

“If you keep this up, Alexander,” Magnus said at last, voice still low, “you’re going to get sick. With so much stress and so little rest, your immune system is bound to fail. And when it does-” Alec looked up with an argumentative look in his eyes, “no don’t argue with me, you will get sick- and when you do, I will be taking you home, and keeping you there until you recover. So I suggest you try to get some sleep tonight.”

Alec just nodded, probably knowing there was no use in arguing. Instead, he dropped his head onto Magnus’ shoulder and let him rub his back.

* * *

 

After a lot of kissing and talking about their work, Magnus escorted his dearest to his room. He made Alec lay down and sat next to him for a moment, running his hand soothing through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I hate to leave you alone, darling,” Magnus murmured.

“I’ll come home just as soon as I can,” the boy muttered sleepily. “I promise.”

Magnus smiled. “I know you will.”

“Might even be tomorrow; things seem to be winding down.”

“That would be lovely,” Magnus admitted. “Here’s hoping. No demon attacks or angry downworlders tomorrow.”

Alec simply hummed in agreement, so Magnus took that as a cue that he was almost asleep, which meant the warlock should go.

Alec grabbed his hand though, as he started to get up.

“Stay with me,” he mumbled. “Just til I’m asleep?”

Magnus could hardly deny such a sweet request from even sweeter lips.

“Of course, love,” Magnus said kissing his forehead.

* * *

 

When Magnus finally made it home, he poured himself a drink, desperately trying to tell himself he wasn’t a hypocrite for making Alexander sleep when he had no intention of doing so himself. He simply couldn’t face another night in their bed without his angel. 

He took his drink to the balcony and watched the city streets below him.

Not long passed before he saw a group of young people dressed in all black and covered in runes running down the street. He sighed and texted Alec.

_Saw some shadowhunters running down our street. Everything okay?_

He didn’t expect a response, but one came several minutes later.

_Fine. That’s the patrol switching out. One of the others got injured breaking up a territorial fight between vamps and wolves, so the whole team’s been called back._

Magnus sighed, and vowed to call Raphael as soon as he made sure Alec went back to bed.

_Thought I saw Grant. He “greeted” me when I arrived this evening._

_Makes since then, why Jace insisted I send him out. Something about him needing an attitude adjustment._

That made Magnus laugh. But then, a terrible thought occurred to him.

_Does this ruin you coming home tomorrow?_

There was another long wait for the reply.

_No. Should still be okay to come home tomorrow night. Things are still on track for getting back to normal. Mind if I go back to sleep?_

_Of course not, as long as you dream of me._

_Not even dream you can compare to the real thing._

Magnus smiled. He made an impulsive decision.

_I’m taking you out tomorrow._

He had to wait for his answer, wondering if Alec had already fallen back asleep.

_I’ll be in a meeting until 7:30._

That didn’t matter to Magnus. He had client requests he could work on until then. He walked inside, the idea of being able to bring his boyfriend home tomorrow driving the urge to be well rested and in top form. He undressed as he made his way to their room, crafting a response to Alec from the edge of their bed.

_So I’ll pick you up at 8? ;)_

_Goodnight Magnus…_

Not as good as tomorrow night’s going to be, Magnus thought.


End file.
